Those who have gone to heaven to rase hell
by DoubleSun0
Summary: A one shot comparing dragons and devils. NamixLufy NatsuxLucy


Those who have gone to heaven to rase hell.

I don't own fairy tail or one piece. If I did there would be a navy's worth of sailed ships :) (before you start to wonder, IM A GUY BAKA)

It's been a wile sense my last fic so if I mess up suck it up.

...

Not many people know this but Devils and Dragons are not so different.

For one thing they both have a ridiculous amount of strength...

"Gear 3rd!" Yelled the young captain as his right foot expanded to the size of the Sunny Go.

"Gum-gum-giant-battle ax!" He yelled as he flattened the lead marine battleship, so much for its armor plating.

"Fire-Dragon-Roar!" Yelled the young pinket as he destroyed half of the town he was supposed to be protecting.

"Oopps."

For a another is the fact that they usually fear the anger of someone that they could easily defeat...

"Lucy's going to kill me when she finds out about it!" Said the normally up beat dragon slayer, to a an equally terror stricken blue exeed.

"NATSU!" Screamed an irate female voice.

"Shit!" He squeaked as he ran from the gild hall

"LUFFY!" Screamed a young woman's voice.

'Shit, what ever I did is going to get me killed.' Thought a certain black haired captain as he ran below decks to find a place to hide.

They both have a family to protect...

"If you dared to hurt my crew I'll kick your ass!" Yelled Straw-Hat-Luffy as he glared at the man ahead, who had no idea that this was his last day on earth.

"I don't care if it's a dark guild or the magic counsel, if they threaten Fairy Tail I'll burn them to ashes!" Growled Salamander-Natsu as he glared at the man who stood in his way.

They both have a mate to protect witch they will do till the death...

"If you dare hurt my Lucy, there won't be a mouse hole in witch you can hide from my flames."

The bandit turns to look at the monster behind him and, upon seeing his face, drops the knife that was at a certain blondes throat, runs as fast as he can from the creature that wishes to claim his life.

The boy looked at his sobbing orange haired girl and, gently places his hat on her head.

"Don't worry Nami, I'm going to kill that basterd!" growled the young man as he went out to search for the poor, dumb, basterd that had made his navigator cry.

And both are doomed to die.

the old woman made her way up the hill with a large basket in her hands, her hair still holding onto a little bit of its original orange color.

She is known to the village as a former traveler and rumors say that she was once a pirate, although no one ever asked her if it was true. She was just another old woman who lived in the village, but she was also odd and often had odd visitors, like an old man with a very long nose, an old cyborg that wore a tropical shirt and a speado, and most oddly of all a skeleton who would always play his violin for her grandchildren.

She and her visitors would always go up to that same hill and they would sing, and drink in memory of the friends that were burred there, such as an old swordsman, the cook that found the all blue, an odd reindeer with a phd, an archeologist, and the man who brought them all together.

The old woman sat in front of the last grave and smiled.

"You were king for fifty years baka, I'll have you know that your grand son, Monkey D. Titan will make a fine king, but he still needs a queen so I'd better be moving along. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you wait five years or so. I'll be there soon enough, save me a plate of Sangi's cooking for me, also Brooks coming soon, and so is Usop." She then looked at the head stone and smiled at the image of the lion they had all named Sunny, and the simple phrase that, to this day ring in the ears of man.

'Here lies Monkey D. Luffy, King of the pirates and captain of those who have gone to heaven to raise hell.'

The great salamander made his way down to the cathedral, a book in one hand and a basket in the other.

He was going to see his mate who was waiting for him next to there friends. He walked through the gates and passed the master who had taught him so much, next the group of older perverts that had often bin like fathers to him, next he paused to fill the stone tankard of the gild drunk, then cursed at his old friend and rival and still winced at an expected blow that never came, then he passed the monster that had taught him to read as well as his little blue buddy. That was when he arrived at her, his love, his fire, his soul. There he sat, opened the basket and said, "I think that this is the last day Luce, it's been a long time coming. The kids are doing well, as are the grand kids, and the great grand kids. Fairy Tail is louder and more destructive then ever, but that's obvious, Wendy's been a good guild master so far as I've seen, I still pop in from time to time for a drink, and some food. But, as I've probably told you a million times, it's not the same without you. Happys up there with you now so I'm getting lonely."

"Well, what ever, I'll see you guys soon. Anyway we left off at a great place didn't we..."

Two days later the funeral was held in true Fairy Tail stile, and on the head stone was written, 'Here lies Natsu the Great Dragon of Fairy Tail, he's gone to his wife and mate, to rase hell in heaven.'


End file.
